A Christmas Story
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. But that was the best I could do! This is a Bday and Xmas present for plenoptic. Hope you dont mind I went for humor and fluff. Optimus and Elita's children have a surprise for their parents. Bee and the twins help...a little.


OMG! OPTIMUS IS ON THE COVER OF THE NEW EMPIRE MAGAZINE ISSUE!!!! ON SALE NOW!

Sorry, had to get that out first! I was so stoked when I saw it.

Author's notes:

Finally it's done! I tried to get it out for Christmas but got sick! Sorry everyone!

This fic is a belated Birthday present for plenoptic. She's a December baby much like myself. And like those December babies, once we reach a certain age, we get the two for one present – birthday/Christmas. In other words we get one present for two occasions. It sucks. But I'm doing it anyway! This fic is also a Christmas fic using OCs from my Kaceystar stories. Mainly Kacey and her little brother Leo. Plenoptic adores Leo so I know she won't complain about it.

You don't need to read them to enjoy this. All you need to know is that Optimus and Elita have four younglings. Kaceystar aka Kacey is the eldest. The twins Orion and Ariel are about ten years younger than her. And the youngest of the brood is Leo, around a year younger than the twins.

* * *

Young Kaceystar, age fifteen, made her way through the base with one objective in mind. She'd been planning this day for the past several months and things, so far, had worked out perfectly. Her parents were out on a mission. Her brothers and sister were with their caretaker for the day. The packages had arrived with all that she had requested– thanks to John Keller the liaison to the Autobots and good friend of Kacey. Now just one item needed to be acquired and nothing was going to stop her.

Hopefully this would be a nice surprise for her parents, Optimus and Elita-One, when they returned later this evening. They've been working very hard trying to keep up with their duties and their family. Not always an easy task with the Decepticon's being pains in the aft in addition to four rather rambunctious younglings wreaking havoc about the base.

Ok, maybe it was just Kacey wreaking havoc with the practical jokes. But her brothers and sister were never too far behind her always keeping their caretakers on their toes and always keeping Prowl busy trying to track them down when they escaped and were loose on the base.

"Kacey! Kacey! Kacey!"

Kacey turned to see her baby brother, Leo running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Even though he was undersized the little mech was agile and fast. He could dart around or in between legs and squeeze into small spaces where no one could reach him. The little fragger loved to play hard to get whenever Prowl was chasing him down. Often the SIC had to call for back up – mainly Kacey because his pride wouldn't allow anyone else to know he couldn't capture one little sparkling - to retrieve the little mech.

But all Leo was trying to do was get to his big sister, Kacey. The love he had for her knew no bounds, even more so after the accident that could have killed him if his sister hadn't saved him. Leo was often seen following Kacey around the base having escaped from his caretaker of the day.

"I see you escaped from Hound again today," she smiled plucking him up off the floor.

Leo giggled in response.

"I should take you back. I'm going outside. Ever since the accident you are not allowed outside unless mom or dad is around."

"But I want to be with _**you**_," he begged, big round sad blue optics looked up imploringly at his sister. "Please?"

"Slag! Leo, I can't resist that face. Come on," she smiled at him.

"Woohoo!" he shouted clapping excitedly. Then he threw his little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Love you!"

"I love you too you little lugnut. Down you go. You're a big mech now, you can walk."

"Yeah, I'm four!" he smiled, holding up his hand showing four fingers to her.

"Four and a royal pain in my aft," she teased taking hold of his hand.

Leo giggled wildly, "You said aft!"

"So did you!"

The little mech gasped suddenly looking worried.

"Don't worry," Kacey smiled, rubbing the top of his head. "I won't tell mom if you won't. Promise."

"I promise too."

"Ah, there you are!"

"BEE!" Leo squealed, jumping up and down, arms reaching up for the scout to pick him up.

"Done already?" Kacey asked as Bumblebee took Leo and plopped his pint sized aft on his shoulders.

Bumblebee was not only Kacey's favorite surrogate uncle and dear friend but Leo's as well. He was seen often with Bumblebee when he couldn't find Kacey. Bee took it upon himself to save Leo from Prowl's wrath, when the second in command was having a bad day and hunting Leo down.

"Yeah, Sunny and Sides helped me move the boxes into your family's quarters," he answered, walking along side Kacey. "What's in them?"

"You'll see," she grinned at him.

"AFT!"

"FRAGGER!"

"SLAG HEAD!"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR CRANK SHAFT!"

Kacey and Bumblebee both rolled their optics and shook their heads as Sunny and Sides argued and wrestled their way down the hall. Leo's young, sweet, and innocent processor was taking in everything…diligently.

"Guys whatever you're arguing about take it else where," Bumblebee suggested. "And not around sparklings."

"I'm not a sparkling! I'm four!" Leo corrected Bee.

"But still too young to be exposed to such…behavior," Bumblebee insisted.

"Why? He's seen worse," Sunny pointed out.

"Just better not let my mom know about that or Sides will be searching for your scattered remains, Sunny."

"We're no where near as bad as when we're with you, Kacey," he countered, smirking at her.

"Besides, you turned out ok," Sides added.

"That may be true. But I was bit older when I was first exposed to your antics and knew better," she said, taking Leo into her arms. "He's still a sparkling. So, I'd appreciate it if you guys tried to behave around my baby brother."

"We'll try," Sunny relented, not wanting to upset Kacey.

He and his brother loved Kacey like a little sister and were fiercely protective of her as she was of Leo. So of course they'd try and behave. Emphasis on _**try**_.

"Kacey, I'm not a sparkling anymore," Leo whispered to her.

"I know," she smiled warmly at him. "But you will always be my little brother, no matter what. Let's go guys. I don't want to fall behind schedule."

"What is it we're getting anyway?" Sunny asked.

"A tree," Bumblebee answered as they followed her. "She said it was perfect for the occasion."

"Huh?"

"The humans call it Christmas, bro," Sides smiled. "They pick a tree and decorate it. Then a fat man in red fur costume called Santa Claus leaves presents under the tree."

"Oh right…and the kids get presents and the adults get drunk off something called eggnog and grandmas get run over by reindeers!" (funniest xmas song ever!)

"Sunny, you need to stop watching youtube!" Kacey laughed. "I saw that music video too!"

"I know Jingle Bells!" Leo said excitedly and then proceeded to sing.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh hey!"_

"Hey, why don't you sign it a _**little**_ louder there Leo," Sunny sarcastically said, rubbing his audio receptors.

"_**JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH. HEY!"**_

"My that's a…wonderful singing voice you have, Leo," Prowl smirked as he joined the group having tracked Leo down.

"Really?" the little mech asked excitedly.

"Most definitely," Prowl said, winking.

"I've got him under control Prowl," Kacey smiled.

"I can see that. I'll inform Hound. Well than, carry on," the black and white mech said then marched off to return to his post.

"Leo, sing Silent Night," Kacey suggested moving along once again.

"Emphasis on _**silent**_," Sunny snickered.

Bumblebee elbowed Sunny hard for that comment. Thankfully Leo didn't notice as he started singing the melody. Leo's voice, though it can be booming at times, was gently and light like any youngling's voice. And much like his father Leo could carry a tune rather well.

The others didn't tease him when he was done but rather praised him. Whereupon Leo took it upon himself to sing song after song until they reached their intended destination.

It was a tall, thickly brushed pine tree. Perfect as far as Kacey was concerned. So perfect that she had repeatedly visited it to make sure any birds trying to make a nest in it were safely relocated.

"This is the one," Kacey smiled. "Scan for any small animal life signs, Bee. Just to be certain before we cut it down."

"Are you sure? It's not even taller than Optimus," Sunny remarked.

"Father is taller yes, but his head is near the ceiling when you account for his antennae. But I needed room for the star on top of the tree," Kacey replied. "So of course, the tree is shorter than him."

"All clear Kacey," Bumblebee announced.

"Make it a clean, straight cut, Sides," Kacey ordered.

"Sunny, you and I need to grab hold of the tree as it comes down," Bumblebee said. "Kacey…"

"Leo and I are all clear. Let's just hurry. We still need to get it back to the base. If we stay on schedule that will give me two hours to decorate it."

"Do you hear that, Sunny?" Sides asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, bro. Sounds a lot like some femme commander we all know. That femme is strict with schedules. Always has everything planned out to the last astrosecond."

"You're both are just so lucky I don't have my mother's quick temper," Kacey leered at them.

"Yeah, you're lucky," Leo muttered in agreement making them all laugh.

"Mother never stays mad at you for long, Leo," Kacey smiled, lifting him up onto her shoulders.

"That's right. You're just too cute, Leo," Sunny snickered.

"Just take care of the tree boys," Kacey said, rolling her optics.

Cutting the tree down and transporting it back to the base went as smoothly as possible. Kacey did have to explain to Prowl about the trail of pine needles the tree dropped as it was taken to her family's quarters. But that was only a minor set back as she had a way with words and could convince the most stubborn of mechs to do anything for her if she so wanted to.

"Thanks Wheeljack," she smiled as she hurried into the main family room. "The stand is perfect."

"It should hold the tree steady enough to withstand Orion and Leo's wrestling if they should bump into it," Jack smiled. "I can't promise that it will stand if Optimus bumps into it though."

"Which is why we're putting it in this corner," Kacey remarked. "No chance of him accidentally tripping while playing around with mom and knocking it over."

"Uh?"

"Don't ask," Kacey said shaking her head.

"Right…um…here," he said, handing Kacey a small device. "This should be a compatible power source. It's the correct voltage so you shouldn't burn out the bulbs."

"Thank you, Jack. You're the best."

"Here are the little ones as requested," Sunny announced as he entered holding Ariel and Orion's hands.

"Thanks, Sunny."

"Anything else you need from us, Kacey?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nope, the rest is up to us younglings," she smiled.

"Ok. Give us a call if you need anything," the yellow and black mech grinned as he followed the other mechs out.

"Kacey, how are we going to reach the top of the tree?" Orion asked, looking worried.

Orion and Ariel both knew of Kacey's plan for surprising their parents. She told them it was a secret and knew to not tell anyone about it. Besides, they always listened to Kacey and would do anything she asked of them. Leo still didn't know what was going on. He was just having fun.

"Oh! Kacey! Kacey! Kacey! Can I have this?!" Leo asked excitedly, holding up a reindeer ornament. "Please!"

"I'm sorry Leo. It's for the tree."

Leo looked devastated and sat down on the floor in a lump. This of course just about broke Kacey's spark. She hated seeing her baby brother upset, especially after the accident.

"Orion, Ariel, go get uncle Bee," Kacey said, moving to sit down beside Leo. "He can help us. And hold your sister's hand!"

"Ok! Come on Ariel!"

Kacey carefully took the ornament out of Leo's hand. The ornaments were all specially made for this surprise – again thanks to John Keller. They had to be in order to be seen properly by Optimus and Elita. Basically, the ornaments were well oversized but not to heavy that they'd weigh down a tree branch.

"I'll make you a deal," she smiled, wrapping her arm around Leo's shoulders. "You help me, Orion and Ariel hang all the ornaments and lights on the tree and I'll let you keep this one. But this one only."

Leo nodded, wiping his tears. His little hand gently took his prize from Kacey's palm.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," she said, kissing the top of his head. "You're my baby brother. I love you and would do anything for you. Now hurry up. Put your ornament in you room and get your aft back here to help me."

By the time Leo returned so had Orion and Ariel with Bumblebee in tow. Kacey wasted no time. After all, she was her mother's daughter and had a schedule to keep. So with Leo on her shoulders and Orion on Bumblebee's – Ariel wasn't one for heights – they set about decorating the tree.

Bumblebee knowing many of Earth's cultures as well provided the music. Leo from time to time sang with the songs. They giggle and joked. They all laughed hysterically when Bumblebee got tangled in the Christmas tree lights. Thankfully no bulbs were broken despite the fact that he fell down. It turned out that Leo – who learns everything from his eldest sister very well - was the culprit having wrapped the wires around Bee's ankles.

Despite the set back and having to spend time unraveling the wires from Bee the decoration of the tree finished as scheduled. Just one item remained. For that, Bumblebee had to hoist Kacey up onto his shoulders, much like they did when putting the star atop of the tree.

"Is it centered?" Kacey asked.

"A little to the left," Orion said.

"Stop…there…that's perfect!" Ariel cheered.

Kacey carefully attached the precious plant to the top of the doorway before signally Bumblebee to put her back on the floor.

"OH! Bee! You have to kiss Kacey!" Orion shouted.

"What…why?" the young mech nervously asked, making Kacey giggle.

"You're both standing under the mistletoe!" Ariel pointed out.

"Yeah, it's one of the rules of Christmas," Orion added.

"You have to kiss her on the lips too!" Leo chimed in.

"Leo you pervert! Stop listening to those lurid stories Sunny is telling you!" Kacey said, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Bumblebee's face. "The mistletoe is for mom and dad anyways."

"But it's the rule!!!" Leo pressed on.

"Well…you can kiss me on the cheek Bumblebee," Kacey smiled. "It doesn't say you need to kiss a femme on the lips in the rules."

Bumblebee looked incredibly relieved to hear this making the three little younglings laugh hysterically. Kacey just gave him a puzzled look. But before she could question him, Bee kissed her on the cheek as quick as he could then ran out the door.

"That was…odd," Kacey mumbled, rubbing her cheek where he kissed her.

"He's afraid dad would see and blast him!" Orion laughed.

"Or maybe he likes you!" Leo laughed.

"Pfft, you're both nuts!" she said, grabbing them both and tickling them hard. "Alright you lot, off to bed."

"But we want to see how mom and dad like their surprise," Ariel whined.

"Please, Kacey! We'll be good while we wait," Leo insisted.

"Ok, on the couch," Kacey smiled receiving happy cheers from her siblings who literally bounced across the room and onto the couch. "Mom and Dad should be home very soon. And while we wait, I'll tell you a story."

Meanwhile, three stories later Optimus and Elita hadn't shown up yet and four younglings' recharge programs clicked on without protests.

It was late. Much later than they had expected to be home. But they were home and anxious to see their younglings. Neither Optimus nor Elita had to wait long once they entered their quarters.

The four younglings lay in deep recharge on the couch. Kacey on her back, snoring softly. In one arm was Orion. The other was Ariel. And in the middle, on Kacey's chest was Leo curled up, contently purring. They were bathed in soft multicolored lighting emanating from one corner. Blues. Reds. Greens. Golden Yellows. Some blinking some not.

"What…is that a tree?" Elita asked as they moved to it.

"I do believe it is what the human's call a Christmas tree," Optimus smiled warmly. His optics carefully examined the ornaments that had obviously been hung with great care. "Kacey said she had a surprise for us. I guess this was it."

"I must admit I do like this Earth tradition the most," Elita said. "But how did Kacey manage to get this in here and decorate it?"

Optimus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his femme, pressing his chest against her back, and kissing the back of her neck.

"My precious Elita," he whispered softly into her audio receptor in such a way that made her knees go weak as she leaned into him. "One does not question their gift but simply accepts it."

"But I thought Christmas was a holiday where gifts were exchanged," she said worriedly, turning in his arms. "We have nothing to give to our younglings for doing this for us."

"We have two days to figure something out," he smiled, caressing her face.

"What about you? I have no idea what to get you."

"You're already given me five gifts I hold dearly within my spark. There is nothing more I want or need."

"Five? Optimus is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," he chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You've given me four beautiful sparklings. Each of whom, in their own way, share their mother's beauty, grace, and elegance."

"And the fifth gift?"

"Is you," he breathed and then covered her lips with his.

At first it was just a mere pressing of lips. A gentle expression of their love for each other. Then their mouths opened. Tongues caressing each other. Energon rushing like mad through their systems. Sparks pounding rapidly within their chambers desperate to cling to one another in their own passionate dance.

"You're doing it wrong," a soft voice said.

Optimus and Elita quickly separate. Both still clinging to the euphoric haze that surrounded them. Elita couldn't imagine Optimus doing anything wrong at the moment. He was a wonderful kisser. Her coolant systems were already running at maximum levels and they hadn't even gotten to foreplay yet!

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked, clearing his throat as they both looked down to see Leo gazing sleepily up at them. The little mech yawned rubbing his optics.

"You're supposed to kiss mom under the mistletoe, dad," he said, pointing towards the doorway leading to the hallway. "That's the rule."

"Oh right, well, we can't go breaking any rules," Optimus grinned wickedly.

"Optimus!" Elita yelped as he lifted her up into his arms. "Put me down!"

"Sorry love. Can't do that," he seriously said, carrying her bridal style to the doorway. "You're not going to break the rules are you?"

"…"

Elita couldn't get her answer out before his kissed her. Not that she wanted him to stop anyways. She was rather enjoying their kiss before Leo interrupted them. And they both might have kept going if they didn't have the feeling that they were being watched.

"Primus, Ironhide was right," Kacey said shaking her head. She was now standing there beside Leo, arms folded across her chest. "You two can't keep your hands off each other. Be warned Leo…you may have a baby brother or sister if mom and dad keep that up."

"Are they going to interface now?" Leo asked, looking puzzled. "Sunny said you start by kissing a femme and then you…"

Kacey quickly covered Leo's mouth, yanked him off the ground and hurried out of the room.

"Kacey! Bring him back here!" Elita shouted, struggling to get free from Optimus' arms.

"Elita, this is a happy holiday."

"I just want to know what else that numb nut Sunny has said to my precious little Leo! And then I'm going to give Sunny a _**gift**_ he'll never forget! My foot up his aft! Now put me down!"

"No," he simply replied and kissed her again while sending her his love – and just a _**hint**_ of lust - over their spark bond.

After several moments of struggling, Elita relented. She'd get Sunny…eventually.

"Come on Orion," Ariel's sweet voice said annoyingly. "Mother and father need private time."

The parents paused and watched as Ariel dragged her groggy brother out of the family room and down the hall. They listened as a door opened and then shut.

"Hmm…we've got the room to ourselves now," Optimus mused, optics taking in his beautiful femme's face adoringly.

"And…"

"Well, one of the rules is making love to your femme by the Christmas tree."

"Really, I never heard of that rule."

"Really? How about we ask Kacey about it then? She knows all about the Earth traditions and holidays."

"Later," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to open my present now."

"Present?"

"Yup, it's right in here," she said, trailing a finger down the center of his chest.

"Oh, that," he smiled in that bashful way his sparkmate enjoyed.

"A gift that keeps on giving for you know no limits to the love you give me or your children."

"Love has no limits. And my spark belongs to you…always. Merry Christmas, my beloved Elita."

"Merry Christmas…lugnut."

* * *

How was that girl? Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Belated Birthday. Merry Belated Christmas!


End file.
